Perseus The God of the Absence of Light
by otherdate100
Summary: Darkness is just the absence of light right? That's what most people believe anyway. This thought however, is wrong. After all there can't be a physical embodiment of the absence of something right? Erebus exists, so therefore darkness must be a real substance. Well, yes, it is. The god of this is Perseus, the brother of Apollo and Artemis... and he isn't one to be trifled with.
1. Chapter 1

Perseus: The God of the Absence of Light

Chapter one: More than meets the eye

Fake Physics lesson with Otherdate:

That's really all that darkness is. The absence of light that is. Darkness is simply a word we use to describe an absence of light. However, we have a seemingly unnatural fear of darkness. Why would we be afraid of there being no light? The obvious answer would be that without light we can't see, and therefore we don't know what's there and we evolved to avoid places where we don't know what's in front of us. Darkness, however is completely different. That's Darkness with a capital "D." He's a whole other story... his name is Erebus. He is the physical personification of darkness. Now, how could this be? The personification of no light? How can there be a physical personification of nothing? It makes no sense.

The answer is deceptively simple. We're wrong.

Darkness isn't really just the absence of light, no darkness is simply a different form of energy than light.

Light is an electromagnetic wave. If you were to look at a wave of light it would look like two waves, one going up and down, vertical, and another going side to side, horizontal. Relative to a plane of course. Light is emitted from and absorbed by photons. It shares characteristics of both waves and particles. There are many different wavelengths of these waves which represent themselves differently on the electromagnetic spectrum. Also, it moves at a speed nothing else can match without breaking the very laws of physics that govern this infinite Universe. ...that we know of.

That is an admittedly dull and abhorrently short description of light that would most likely give any one of my past physics professors a heart attack but I feel it sums it up well enough.

Now let me introduce you to darkness. Not Darkness, no, him you'll meet soon enough but not quite yet.

See, darkness is a different energy. Not Dark Energy, or antimatter, no, nothing _that_ destructive. It is simply a different _kind_ or energy. Whereas light is emitted from any body that gives of energy in the form of radiation, darkness is emitted from the opposite. There isn't a name for it because it's never been discovered by humans. The Primordials, beings we'll get to in just a bit, however, did name it. It's called "Ere." They call radiation "Aeth." Hence, Erebus and Aether. Everything that emits Aeth also emits Ere. Darkness is basically the same as light in the fact that both are waves that share the characteristics of waves and particles. The main differences I'll mention are that, darkness has more relative mass and light interacts more with the surrounding matter while darkness needs a medium. You can't _feel_ darkness unless it has a medium. Light on the other hand, you can feel just fine, life is dependent on it in fact.

* * *

Fake History lesson with Otherdate:

To understand the story I'm about to tell you you'll need a bit of backstory to go with the little physics lesson you just experienced. There are two Primordial beings that represent light and darkness. One for each that is. Each of these also has a partner, the physical representation of what is caused by the presence of light, and darkness. For darkness: Erebus is its representative, along with his wife Nyx. For light: it's representative is Aether, along with his wife, Hemera. Both Erebus and Aether are significantly more powerful than their wives.

The reason for this is that both Erebus and Aether come directly from Chaos, then each of them screwed their mom. Their mom, Chaos then gave birth to their kids, her grandkids. Nyx and Hemera. Erebus fathered Nyx and Aether fathered Hemera. Then, both married their daughters. Incest isn't a thing for immortals, it's all just normal... don't worry about it.

So Erebus is darkness, Nyx is night, Aether is light and Hemera is day. Cool, but what does that mean exactly? Good question. This means that in their metaphysical forms they literally are these things. However, in their physical forms, be it in our realm or in their own little Primordial plane of existence, -for the sake of our sanity let's just settle with designating it as "The Void" ...very original, I know- they have ultimate control of these substances. For example, if Aether wanted a hyper-concentrated beam of light to be emitted from his palm he could just make it happen. If Erebus wanted a hyper-concentrated beam of darkness to be emitted from _his_ palm then he could just make that happen too. If their wives wanted the same thing it would also happen, to a smaller degree however.

Erebus and Aether have had a rather strained relationship over the course of the history of the Universe. Originally they were the best of pals. Very close brothers. However over time they began vying for the position of second in command after their older brother Ouranos. Ouranos had them fight each other in a gladiator styled contest to discover the better warrior. Erebus won in a landslide. He wiped the floor with his brother. Erebus was far more of a warrior than Aether. It all comes down to the properties of their affiliated substances. Darkness is denser than light and thus when they collide it contains more energy and as a result is a superior weapon. Darkness has more of a corrosive affect than light does as well. Erebus embraced the militaristic side of his domain and became a fantastic warrior. Aether was more concentrated on growing life, he'd rather help along the evolution of life on earth than spend hours sparring with his brothers. As a result, Erebus stomped his brother.

This put Ouranos at an impasse. He originally wanted Aether. After all, Aether was the more helpfully intelligent of the two, he was smarter in a certain sense. Aether was more strategic in his thinking. He was also more vibrant. Erebus was also very intelligent, arguably more so than his twin. The problem was that his kind of intelligence was more of the memorization kind. The mathematics and science kind. Aether on the other hand was a strategic genius, had vocabulary unmatched by any, and if you wanted someone to answer your problems you came to Aether. He would get so intrigued by the concept of not knowing something that he'd put his whole heart into knowing the answer and would develop a wonderful passion for the subject and within a week you would have an impossibly complex answer you could barely keep track of. Erebus on the other hand would just know the answer already and simply look at you like you were a moron for even daring to not know something that to him was so obvious and give you a biting, sarcastic answer. You'd know the answer to your question but it would be like a snippet of a textbook definition instead of the whole chapter. Erebus was a highly intelligent being. Aether however, was an even more deeply knowledgeable being, a much smarter being. This was due to his deeper interest in knowledge. Aether was kinder, a better personality. Erebus was loving, and very compassionate to the few that he loved and cared about, those outside of that circle he treated like dirt.

In the end Ouranos chose Erebus. Erebus was the better fighter and Ouranos wanted a warrior at his side because he was getting wary of his twin Tartarus and his treacherous wife Gaea whom had recently had him cut into a thousand pieces by his very son which caused him to not be able to take physical form on the planet Earth, the main concentration of all their power.

Aether was not happy about this. The fact that Erebus began seeing Aether as below him after their fight had much to do with it. Eventually they actually became bitter enemies and fought again. This was right after the Titanomachy.

Aether had a greater circle of friends and most of the other Primordials sided with him. Erebus had only Ouranos The lord of the Sky, his wife Nyx, and Chronus The Lord of Time, on his side. Erebus battled Aether and his wife Hemera one on two at the end of the war after Aether had sworn not to get his allies physically involved in their schism if Erebus did the same. Aether, in his bid for petty vengeance broke his promise and attacked with his wife at his side after only his twin had agreed to their little agreement. Erebus had sworn on their mother not to involve his wife, Ouranos, or Chronus and hadn't thought his twin would backstab him so hadn't mentioned anything about his agreement only having an affect if his twin had sworn the same. Erebus nearly killed Aether. Nearly made him fade and caused Hemera to flicker-to fade for a couple of days but not permanently- however the cost of the battle culminated in Erebus being at less than 1% of his normal power for the next Earth week or so. While not a lot of time, it certainly was enough time for his twin and said twin's wife to recover and come back again to kill him once and forever.

In an effort to escape this result he begged his mother to exempt him from the laws she had set at the Time of Creation and allow him to interact with the ruling forces on Earth for at least the next year. She agreed in the event that he accepted whatever punishment she saw fit the schism he and his twin had caused. Erebus accepted. He sought refuge with a Titan who went by the name Leto. She hid his presence on her island in return for the promise that he would allow her to give birth to a god who would carry Erebus's power within him. After a month he was almost fully recovered.

He told her that if she had sex with a god powerful enough to produce an offspring that could contain his power then she shall receive her gift. The only gods that fit this description were the Big Three, all of whom were married. This led Erebus to believe that he had just tricked his way out of their deal. Little did he know, Zeus is a man-whore who never stays with one wife for long.

This son of hers that she would eventually have would be Erebus's champion. A being which has his powers, albeit at an Olympian scale, due to his blessing. Much like a demigod who is blessed by an Olympian and then has the abilities of that Olympian's demigod children along with those of his biological father/mother who is also an Olympian. Aether decided that since Erebus was making one he would too, and to fulfill his spiteful wishes he made his champion the brother of Erebus's. Aether assumed that they would fight much like he and his twin did. Whether or not he was right, is to be seen. Nonetheless, the repercussions were felt throughout the immortal world ever since.

The punishments the twins received were severe. Erebus's physical form was tied to his favorite creation, black holes. Aether's was tied to his favorite creation, stars. Both of which represented them very well. Black holes to Erebus and stars to Aether. They were forbidden from contact even in "The Void" for the next 12 millennia.

The result of their machinations, their meddling, is what this story is written about.

* * *

Greece, Delos, 2,500 B.C.

A beautiful Titaness walked along the beach. Her son, Perseus walking by her side. He was but a year old, however he had already matured mentally and physically to the body of an 8 year old, twice the speed of growth usually seen in gods. She knew Erebus had kept his promise. His eyes were pitch black, the darkest black one could ever see, his hair was nearly the same, being only a shade lighter. Perseus's eyelashes were long, beautiful, and captivatingly dark. His nose was perfect. His Cheekbones were high and regal, His jawline was perfectly defined. He was very tall and built like a warrior. He had perfect genetics even for a god. His mother knew, Erebus had kept his promise. When he was angry it was like the shadows grew in size, the light would dim, and one time when he ah... soiled himself he wailed so loud and with such anger that his power exploded from within him, destroying everything around him within about a foot radius. Nothing crazy, but for a mere godling, it was unheard of. He hadn't even gotten his domains yet. Only Leto knew the reason he already had control over darkness. He was given the domain of Darkness the moment he came out of his mother's womb. He was Perseus, the Son of Zeus and Leto. The God of Darkness.

"Mom, when am I gonna meet dad again? I haven't seen him in months?" Percy asked his mother. Looking up at her beautiful face.

Leto looked regal standing there on the beach in her royal blue chiton. The sunlight glanced off her sun kissed tan skin like it glances off of marble making her look even more incredibly beautiful than she already was.

"I don't know Percy, I don't know." She replied. Leto smiled down at her son and decided to distract him from that specific line of questioning. She bounded off towards the well palace she had on the island, courtesy of her lover, Zeus.

She didn't want to answer because the truth was that he was back on Olympus and wouldn't be able to return for a long time. His wife Hera was very angry at Leto because she was carrying even more of her, Hera's, husbands children. Twins in fact. She didn't want to tell Perseus yet though. He looked up to his dad a lot and she didn't want to ruin that by telling him that his dad had cheated on his wife. So she raced her little boy back to the palace. Surprisingly she did have to actually try which made her grin. Her showing of hospitality had worked, no matter what, unless Hera killed her soon her son would grow up. And when he did he would show the Olympians what the Champion of a Primordial can do, no one would be able to harm Leto or the twins she carried in her stomach. Well, no one but the one who she relies on to protect them at least. No one but Perseus.

* * *

Two years later, Delos, Greece:

Perseus stopped growing at such an accelerated rate after his second year. He ended up looking to be about fourteen when he was two and now at the age of three he looks and acts to be about sixteen.

Unlike mortals, goddesses hold their babies in their womb for upwards of two years. This was the case for Leto. She was currently in labor and she had two nymphs coaxing her through labor. She was already through much of the hard part and was just finishing on the whole pushing part. Perseus was in the other room twiddling his thumbs nervously, sweat was noticeably dripping from his brow. He wanted to be in there helping his mother but she didn't allow him. Saying she wanted to preserve his innocence or something. Even though he was three now and had the body and mind of a sixteen year old mortal she didn't care. His mother wanted to treat him like any regular immortal child. If he were average then Perseus would be in the body of a 13 year old or so. As a result she treated him as such. That didn't stop him from training with the sword he had stolen from a passing mortal a year back.

Leto had told him that he could train to be a warrior later, for now she just wanted him to be her son. He however, was not satisfied with this. See, Perseus had grown to be a very arrogant child. Due to his rapid development and powers he had gained significant power over led him to believe he was exceptionally strong, which he was. Due to this he became rather independent. Spending large chunks of time out in the forest hunting with a handmade bow or practicing with his stolen xiphos.

Leto was aware of this, however she tried to ignore it. The fact that he matured so fast worried her. Leto worried she hadn't known what she was getting herself into when she asked one of the most powerful Primordials in existence for a child with his power. Ouranos had the same domains as Zeus did however they weren't given to Zeus by Ouranos. The domain of Darkness was given to Perseus by Darkness himself, he was the Champion of Darkness, and also the God of Darkness. That was a title that came with no small amount of power. However what worried her a lot more than that was the fear that her son had gotten more from Erebus than just his powers. It was not exactly uncommon knowledge that Erebus is a dick. He is very close and loving to those close to him like Ouranos, Nyx and Chaos. However, anyone outside of that circle he treated with nothing short of indifference. Leto hoped her twins would help mellow out her son and give him more of a balanced personality. If it didn't then he may get put on the Olympian Council in a few short years and be sent to Tartarus by his own father a few decades later.

* * *

 _Narration is going to be a little weird, switching from third person omniscient to 3rd Person Percy pov etc... you'll figure it out:_

Leto lay there on the bed with one baby out on her chest. He had blonde hair and tan skin, even though he had yet to see the sun. His eyes were an incredibly bright blue. He was almost the exact opposite to his older brother. However it was clear that he'd be a looker when he was older much like his elder brother Perseus.

These were some of the things Perseus took in as he surveyed the room he was finally allowed in. He was there for moral support for his mother as she finished giving birth to her third child. That one was a girl with silvery hair and silver eyes. She came out of the womb with a look on her face like she was surveying new territory to hunt. She looked like she was marking every shadow as a place to hide. 'Definitely a natural born hunter.' Perseus thought to himself.

'Her older brother seems to be as well. However he looks to be a little more flashy than his sister, after all he's already speaking limericks to mother... how does he already know poetry?' Perseus thought to himself, the last part with quite a bit of consternation.

Over the next few years the twins matured at a great rate, though not quite the same as Perseus when he was their age. Perseus was a fully grown, fully developed god and would receive his domains from the Fates when he's ten and Zeus had already announced that with his level of power he would undoubtedly be on the Council. The same went for his brother and sister.

Line Break

An immense forest stretched around for what seemed like countless miles, all as silent save for a few birds in the branches. The light from the sun pierced the branches and canopy lighting up the forest floor brilliantly.

Suddenly, the sound of metal clashing against metal sounded from about a hundred feet away. A few minutes later and there was a crash. Suddenly a blade of what looked to be solid darkness sliced right through a tree. That tree then fell, right in the middle of the small clearing, it had a slanted slash that cut it right in two at about the one foot mark. A black streak flew through the air and slowed down just long enough to jump off the newly created stump, using it as a ledge to get himself high up in the air. While suspended in the air the pitch black male figure drew his bow from the back of his cloak that covered his entire body, though it failed to hide the large muscles that covered his frame. He notched three arrows and let them loose into the trees he had come from.

A silver blur came flying from the left and crossed over to the right and a golden blur did the exact opposite. From both blurs came a seemingly endless stream of wooden shafts with sharp bronze tips, perfectly crafted arrows that flew fast with impeccable precision directly at the now descending dark figure. However they came at a slightly higher rate from the golden blur.

When they stopped short and drew what looked to be long, curved hunting knives, both of which seemed to be about 18 inches long, you could finally get a good look at them. One was a woman wearing a hunting chiton colored silver with a now discarded bow on her back along with a quiver. Her face was impossibly beautiful and she had a rather voluptuous figure. She had deep silver eyes and silvery blonde hair that came down in wisps. She looked to be about 16 Her countenance was one of determination as she got ready to leap at the dark figure in front of her. To the silver woman's left was a boy of the same age who looked almost the exact opposite. While he shared the impossibly attractive face of his silver counterpart everything was gold for him instead of silver. He had a very lithe build slightly hidden under his own hunting chiton. His bow also strung across his back along with his quiver. In his hands were two hunting knives, just like his counterpart.

Finally connecting with the ground in front of them was the dark figure. One of the arrows he had failed to block with his strong, bronze xiphos now held in front of him from the barrage a second earlier had clipped his cowl and sent it back revealing a face even more attractive than the two mentioned above. He had a sharp jawline, high cheekbones, dark black hair that was buzzed on the sides and about three inches long and combed up on the top. His nose was perfect along with everything else. His eyes however were the darkest dark you'd ever see. His hair but a shade lighter. His eyes were alight with mirth as he prepared to defend against his little sibling's next attack.

"Come now Artemis, Apollo, I know you can do better! Tomorrow I turn ten and receive my domains and claim my rightful seat on the Olympian Council. I've beaten you both soundly countless times before and it looks like I'm about to beat you both at once!? I know that children of Zeus can do better than _that!"_ He goaded playfully. It was obvious in the smile he had on his face and the humor in his eyes that he was simply riling up his little siblings.

Artemis, the silver girl, growled. She attacked with potent fervor, ever the competitive one. Her older twin on the other hand stayed back a second and waited for his siblings to attack before trying to slink up a tree to engage his brother from behind.

The truth was Perseus was tired, he was getting worn out after defending against both of his siblings at once for the past two hours. He saw his brother go up a tree but had no time to think about that as he was met with a blur of silver in front of him. He relied on his defensive form of combat. Quick blocks, keeping his elbows close to his body and relying on economy of motion to limit the amount of energy he expended on his little sister. After about thirty seconds of this Artemis landed a glancing blow to his thigh in a last ditch effort to wound her eldest brother. The desperate lunge drew some ichor and made her brother stutter-step but it allowed him to land a solid jab to her left shoulder.

That stutter-step was what Apollo was waiting for and he leapt down to his sister's aid. Attacking his brother from behind. Perseus quickly sidestepped to get both of his siblings in front of him however his speed was slightly less than before due to the light cut on his thigh and the intense close quarters battle he had just had with his sister.

The battle quickly evolved from silver and gold hunters attacking a dark cloaked man with knives to a gold and silver blur whirling around a blurry black figure clashing constantly. The endless cacophony of metal clashing against metal permeated the entire forest. Eventually the silver blur was caught with a powerful roundhouse from the black blur. Stopping both in their tracks. A quick knee to the face and Artemis was unconscious. Just as this happened Apollo hit the black blur's wrist with the side of his hunting knife and followed it up with a kick to the back of the knee. Perseus fell to the ground weaponless.

Quickly Apollo had both knives against his older brother's neck. He was grinning like a fool and the dark figure looked up with a face beaming with pride.

Apollo helped his brother to his feet and they shook hands.

"Well Percy, looks like we finally got the better of you. It looks like we found out what it take to take down the eldest son of Leto!" Exclaimed Apollo.

The newly identified Perseus just grinned, "You're almost all grown up now. I have much more to teach you two about archery and you about swordplay, however, I'm going to need to rest for the rest of the day for my initiation tomorrow. When you sister awakens tell her what happened. I'll be back at the palace." Perseus grinned at his brother again before disappearing into a shadow Apollo could have sworn wasn't there a minute ago.

Perseus, or as his siblings were taking to calling him "Percy," took off his hunting cloak and set it on the washing line that ran from his room to his mother's. His cloak was soaked with sweat.

Percy got into more comfortable garb after rinsing off in the tub and walked to his bed.

'I need to work on my switching from defense to offense. It's in that little bit of time where I'm always caught with something.' Percy thought to himself. He closed his eyes and slept on it. Little did he know he'd get the answer to his little fighting style issue that night. Though where it came from, he wouldn't learn for another millennia or so.

* * *

In the center of the Milky Way galaxy sat an immensely powerful being and his wife. The man had his eyes closed but opened them slowly, a grin slowly splitting across his face.

"What did you see? Has he been utilizing his powers again? I think he should be getting his domains tomorrow right?" Asked the female entity. Her elegant dress of darkness flowing with the pull of the gravity of the supermassive black hole behind them.

The man smiled at his wife. "Yes, yes he is. Young Perseus is just as I had imagined, strong, handsome, skilled, and highly intelligent. The perfect champion. And yes, he's getting his domains tomorrow. If I were to guess I'd say he'll get combat and knowledge along with darkness." The pitch black man postulated.

"Hmm, I agree. He is quite the warrior is he not? Much like you Erebus, much like you." She said with a grin.

"Yes Nyx, I agree wholeheartedly. He is perfect, through him I will exert my will on the Earth. And through me he shall have the power to take the very Olympian throne from his father if he so wishes." Erebus stated with a grand smile on his face.

"I think that tonight I'll appear in his dreams as a disembodied voice, I'll help him with his little swordplay style dilemma." Erebus decided.

"We may have just gotten that son we always wanted." Nyx said with a wistful smile on her face.

Erebus simply cocked an eyebrow at his beautiful wife. He looked happy for the time being, however if he looked deep into the galaxy he was at the center of he'd see his twin in the center of a massive star having similar thoughts but about Apollo instead of Perseus.

* * *

 **AN:** Alright guys, how'd you like it? Personally I love this story. I just hate the beginning hahaha. Once the story gets rolling relationships will be explained and everything will be a lot more detailed.

So please review. Your thoughts will be greatly appreciated.

By the way, I haven't had much free time in the past... well, year due to my child and wife. That along with my business ventures really clogged up my time. I've officially given my first story "Perseus: The Imperfect Perfect Child" to my little cousin... who basically wrote that story in the first place. I'll switch between this story and my other one. If you wanna give me shit for being gone so long well, here's my preemptive answer. Fuck off. Money and family take priority over Fanfiction.

Word count: 5,045


	2. Chapter 2

God of the Absence of Light

Chapter two

When Perseus woke up the next morning he had a great revelation. He knew exactly how to deal with his sword form problem. His problem was that when he switches from defense to offense or offense to defense he goes from one form to the other, he uses one of his defensive forms then stops using it and starts using one of his offensive forms. Instead he should combine the two for a couple of seconds and mesh them together for a sort of hybrid form until he can get even footing and then switch to full offense or the reverse. That way, instead of going straight from a block into an overhead slash he would go from a block to a feint or parry then follow that up with a jab or a series of jabs to get the opponent off balance before coming in with the overhead slash or some other type of attack. This way he wouldn't get nearly stabbed by a hunting knife every time he switches positions with Artemis or sliced by Apollo's blade in a similar instance.

With his problem solved Percy got dressed in his good Chiton and left his room with a grin on his face.

When he made it to the dining room he noticed his mother had prepared him a wonderful breakfast of veal and egg with a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of water. Perfect start to a day as important as this one.

His little siblings Apollo and Artemis were still sound asleep in their respective beds, very tired from yesterday's epic bout ending in each of their first victories against their elder brother Perseus.

Percy devoured his meal in record time and headed out of the palace in a hurry, his happy grin still firmly planted on his face.

When Perseus got to the shore of Delos a raft was waiting for him. Knowing the way already he hopped on the raft and suddenly it felt like he was getting thrown at the speed of light through a tube, and the tube looked like it was made of solid gold. Everywhere he looked all Perseus saw was a gold tunnel that he saw was moving through impossibly fast. Then, just as soon as it came it was gone. Percy's feet were firmly planted on solid ground... no, they were planted on solid marble.

Perseus had been manually flashed to Olympus. Percy took a few minutes to just stare around in wonder. He'd been on the beautiful Mountain before but that was years ago. Now, he just gazed up at the pelts and spoils of war, the perfectly drawn art, the impeccable carvings made solely of gold or Celestial Bronze. He saw the statue of his one and only half sibling, Athena. frozen in an epic battle stance. Right leg back, heel just millimeters from the ground, her great calf flexed showing her well defined muscles and her readiness to put all of her power behind the thrust of her sharp Dory -spear- held firm in her right arm, cocked back, ready to impale any enemy who would dare challenge her. Her left foot forward, a wide enough space to provide balance, keeping her center of gravity low, but not too far away that she would have excessively uneven distribution of weight. Her shield, with the terrifying engraving of Medusa on it's face, Aegis, was raised firmly by her left arm, shielding her left side and providing the stalwart defense she'd need to keep ranged weapons at bay while she wreaks havoc in whoever's regiment was unlucky enough to be ordered to attack the powerful goddess of Wisdom.

Percy wouldn't lie, he had developed a little bit of a crush on his elder half sister after hearing the stories about her. She seemed much like him, obsessed with warfare, obsessed with battle, having a never ending thirst for knowledge. It seemed that she shared his attractiveness as well, as her well made face and voluptuous figure showed in her statue. Perseus, ever the narcissist, thought in the back of his mind 'I'm definitely gonna be the most attractive immortal on that council. I've yet to meet a nymph who hasn't swooned for me, why would it be any different here?' He kept those thoughts out of the front of his mind. His mother always told him that his arrogance and narcissism was his fatal flaws, Perseus listened to her, she was his mother after all. that didn't put an end to those flaws though.

He shook his head, stood up straight, made sure there weren't any untoward folds in his Chiton and made sure his xiphos was firmly in its sheath on his left side. He took a deep breath, walked forward, to the ornate golden doors that stood about 80 feet high that opened into the chamber of the Olympian Council. Perseus put a hand on both doors and pushed and it took a surprisingly small amount of force to make the massive doors swing open. They were truly well crafted.

The first thing the young god noticed when he stepped into the Throne Room was the man in the middle, his father. He sat in his throne of gold, with lightning bolts engraved everywhere. If Perseus were to guess he'd say his father stood at about 40 feet when standing at his full height. He had an all white Chiton on that showed off his powerful left pectoral muscle and both of his strong arms. There was a very small amount of fat on the King of the gods, he was at about, 8% body fat and it was pretty obvious that Zeus was jacked. He had a small smile on his face, almost imperceptible but definitely there. To the youngest son of Kronos's left sat his older brother, Poseidon.

Poseidon was the same size as Zeus height wise. He had a similar build however he was somehow even leaner. The god of the Sea had larger shoulders and triceps than his younger brother though his biceps were a little smaller, along with his forearms. His lats stuck out like wings though, Poseidon the epitome an obvious swimmer's build. He had a Trident in what looked to be a hole where one might put a fishing rod that was made into his throne made well polished marble, coral, and gold. He had crinkles on his face like someone who smiles and laughs a lot, he had hair just like Percy's while Zeus had longer hair, about down to his shoulders, blonde. Poseidon had Percy's haircut but about a shade lighter of black. Not the same level of pure darkness.

To Zeus's right sat who Percy presumed to be Hera, Zeus's new wife. Perseus didn't like her much, and going by the glower on her face, it seemed as though the feeling was reciprocated. She seemed to have a peacock fetish, Percy _really_ didn't like her.

Other than those three there was Demeter, Hestia, who seemed very friendly, Athena whom Percy spent a little too long staring at and Hades was nowhere to be seen. Athena noticed Perseus's attraction to her and unfortunately, wasn't interested. She was simply jealous that she wasn't the only child of Zeus that would sit on the Council after today, though she held out hope that Perseus would be weak and not steal her metaphorical thunder.

Perseus walked up to his father and bowed, he felt like an ant in front of their massive forms, though he kept his back straight and his shoulders back, showing confidence.

"Rise son, you have done very well. You have grown into a very handsome, intelligent, strong, and powerful young god. Today, you will finally be given your domains, though it seems that somehow you already have control over darkness. I'm sure all my fellow gods here can feel it, I have another exceptional child here!" Zeus boomed happily as he bade his son to stand.

Perseus stood and basked under his father's praise. "Thank you father. I don't think it's possible to not be powerful when you come from a being as strong as yourself Lord Zeus." Perseus smiled inwardly, 'I am so good at this, I have to make up for the decades Athena has on me when it comes to influence with dad. I've gotta be a major suck up.' Perseus thought. However, over time he'd lose this disposition, possibly even grow disillusioned with his father's way of ruling, after all their large personalities are bound to clash eventually.

Zeus merely grinned at the comment from his son though inwardly he was delighted that his son already had such an impression of him.

Poseidon was struggling not to laugh at his brother's obliviousness to the obvious attempt from Perseus to gain influence with him. Poseidon loved his brother but sometimes his ego stopped him from noticing things, he could be incredibly dense.

Zeus was about to announce his son to the Fates so they would come down to give him his domains as they had said they would when he had taken the throne. They had told him to announce the new god and they would come down from the void and give the god their rightful domains at the age of ten. However, it seemed that Perseus was special, the three old primordial beings appeared in the Throne Room before Zeus could say a word.

"For a god as powerful, and as special as Perseus," Atropos cut off her sister Clotho "we've been watching for the past week, we've been waiting." The Fates announced with a grin on each of their faces. Their favorite Uncle was Erebus, there was no doubt about that.

Athena was not happy with this development, her half-brother was getting so much special treatment! Her thoughts boiled down to the following. Why was an insignificant god like him getting the Fate's attention and a powerful, superior, perfect, beautiful goddess like herself was considered _normal!?_

"Perseus, Son of Zeus and Leto. Champion of Darkness, you shall be granted three domains, along with a patronship you may accept if you wish it. We announce you Perseus, God of Battle, God of Intellect and Knowledge, and most importantly the God of Darkness. Finally, should you accept it, you will be the Patron of Warriors. This will give you the ability to intervene in mortal conflicts without breaking the Ancient Laws." The Three Fates announced grandly.

The entire room went silent, not a sound was heard. Zeus was not aware that a god other than the Big Three even _could_ get a physical domain like that. He thought they were restricted to ideas like strategy, knitting, or battle, or knowledge. Stuff like that, it appeared that he was wrong. 'This boy of mine is just getting more and more interesting. Able to intervene in mortal conflicts too! AHAHAHAH Any mortal state I should choose to back will never lose again!' Zeus thought of all the possibilities that came with these revelations.

"I accept my Patronship, I am now the Patron of Warriors." Perseus declared.

The fates merely nodded to each other and grinned one more time before leaving the Throne Room and heading back to The Void.

As soon as The Fates left the room a throne of solid darkness erupted from the ground, directly to the left of Poseidon. Perseus walked forward and as he did he grew, to about 40 feet, just like his father and Uncles. This once again shocked the others, only the Big Three were 40 feet tall, Athena was only 32 and the others were 36 max in the case of Hestia and Hera. Athena growled under her breath. It was official, she hated this upstart punk, he even stole her domains. Well, he didn't get wisdom but intellect and knowledge were close enough!

The God of Darkness took his rightful place at his throne and when he did a shock went through him. It was like he was getting water pumped into his skull and it wasn't stopping. He almost passed out from the pain as he gripped his head and grimaced, refusing to give in to the pain.

After a few seconds he was fine, shaking his head to clear it he suddenly realized what happened.

"Perseus, are you okay?" Asked both of the sons of Kronos.

"Yeah, I'm fine, information overload is all." Perseus replied in a joking tone, the other gods all understood what he meant.

When he sat in his seat he learned _everything_ about his domains. Maybe not everything on how to use them, but he knew all _about_ them.

Perseus knew all the properties of darkness and what he could do with it, quick blades of darkness to cut down trees were but a nominal increment of what he could do, the utilities of darkness were practically infinite. Perseus literally knew everything too, his already naturally insanely high intelligence was about 10 times what it was before. Also, everything the humans know, Percy knows, everything the gods know, Percy knows. Not like, who went to the back shop in the east side on Olympus to buy sexy night clothes no. He did however, know every single scientific fact, every theory, every mathematical equation. He knew everything like that. His skill with a sword and bow which stayed about the same, on a scale of 1-10 they were about a 7, but now, everything else was a 6 whereas before he was maybe a 2 in spear combat considering he'd never even touched one etc...

Perseus, loved the changed though they'd take a while to get used to.

After talking about the goings on in the Mortal World and getting to know all of the other gods the meeting was adjourned and eventually it was just Percy, Zeus, and Poseidon left.

"Perseus, we have come to a conclusion. You may come to either myself or my brother Poseidon for sparring. We'll help you develop, make you deserve that God of Battle title. I'd recommend going to my brother for advice with archery and swordplay, I'm better with spears. Trust me, you'll catch up to the rest of us in no time. I know it." Zeus said, Perseus could hear the pride in his voice but unnoticed by either Poseidon or Perseus Zeus had a glint in his eye, he wanted to help his son, true. However, his main objective was more like sharpening a tool for better use. That's what he saw Perseus as more than as a son, he saw him as a tool to meddle in Mortal affairs and to use as a warrior to fight in his stead. To use in order to kill his enemies for him. Eventually this line of thought would have the potential to bite the King of the Gods in the ass.

"That sounds... well, fucking awesome! I just have one question... you two never talked about this in the meeting, how'd you come to that conclusion?" Perseus asked, though he was unbelievably excited.

"We talked to each other in our minds... we're gods Perseus, we can do basically anything." Poseidon answered.

"Ah... of course, why not?" Percy replied, with a deadpan look on his face.

Poseidon gave a hearty laugh, and Percy knew why he had those smile crinkles on his face. Percy decided that Poseidon is definitely going to be his favorite family member "Ahahahaha, new gods are always a laugh, y'all's reactions are fantastic. Well, Perseus, I'll be in Atlantis. Come down and train with me, it'll be fun." Percy's uncle finished, he seemed pretty excited by the prospect of sparring with the God of Battle. Perseus made note of that, his uncle seemed to be quite the warrior.

Time Skip: 20 years later... **AN:** _T_ _here's gonna be a lot of time skips in the first few chapters, I wanna get out of Ancient Greece as soon as possible while still providing backstory._

Perseus sat on his throne pondering the repercussions of the week's meeting that just finished about an hour ago.

After his siblings had joined the council they quickly climbed to great prominence and were constantly vying for the top spot between the two for the favorite of Zeus. Which the King of the Gods exploited to his leisure. Both became very outspoken and asserted themselves very well. Percy had only grown closer to them over their time on the council but his indecision on the topic at hand had caused him to start to grow apart, especially with his war mongering, highly aloof sister. Perseus's sister Artemis, twin of Apollo, daughter of Zeus and Leto, wanted to go to war, immediately. Her brother was in agreement, though was less extreme and less set behind that decision. Zeus claimed indifference but it was obvious that he was backing the twins as well, he simply wanted to maintain his image of the Impartial King. Poseidon was another on the pro war side, Hera, Hestia and Demeter all disapproved. Hera was another reason Zeus refused to be outspoken with his beliefs. No one wants Zeus's bitch of a wife to be pissed at them, it's infinitely worse when you're married to the broad. Athena was leading the charge for the pro war side. Perseus claimed indifference. He wanted to go to war but he also didn't want any of his family to go to Tartarus. He also wasn't totally certain the Greek Pantheon would win. Ra was not the incompetent leader Athena proclaimed him to be, and his arch nemesis Apophis even had agreed to a ceasefire between the two and a possible team up should the Greeks attack.

Perseus thought back to the meeting to try and gain prospective.

The main talking point of the anti-war group was that we needn't shed Greek blood simply to eliminate rivals that had yet to move against us. They claimed that should we declare war on the Egyptians we would lose too many of our forces and should the imprisoned Titans or Gaea would use their time of weakness to strike, using their depleted energy and possibly numbers to attack and finally gain vengeance.

The pro-war side's argument was much more straightforward, they are near our level of power, they have an equal number of followers, some have overlapping domains with us, and we need to wipe them off the face of the map before they become a more severe threat.

Both sides of course were talking about the Egyptian Pantheon. Their God of War, Horus, had showed up in Sparta, Perseus's patron City-State, a month ago and challenged him to a battle of honor. Whoever should lose must relinquish their sword to the other, giving the winner the cemented position as a better warrior, a bettor God of Battle/war.

The Falcon-god was arrogant, Horus was certain he'd win with his extra two centuries of experience.

Perseus however, had spend the past two decades sparring and training with the two greatest warriors on the planet, Poseidon and Zeus. Perseus had picked up spear fighting at a rate about equal to sword fighting. He obviously had an extreme affinity for the two weapons. To the point that he kept to holding a 2 foot long xiphos in a sheath on his right along with a three foot xiphos on his left. The intimidating appearance was amplified by the large dory across his back, built and enchanted by the Elder Cyclopes to change in length at will. Both swords were also made by the legendary smiths, gifts to the God of Battle who treated them with utmost respect. His armor was pitch black and made of a stygian iron/mortal iron mix. Made up of a breastplate, Plated skirt, vambrances, and greaves. All in all, Perseus looked like the ultimate Spartan. His build was impossible for a mortal to achieve. Now standing at about 6'5", weighing about 295 he was built like... well, a god. Combined with a body fat percentage below 5% it was obvious when looking at a shirtless Perseus that he was not Mortal.

His armor showed off his muscularity but he might be able to pass himself off as a mortal Spartan in full armor if not for one glaring factor, his eyes. They had grown even darker with his large increase in power when he became the God of Darkness. Perseus's eyes were as dark as a the black holes at the center of galaxies, it was as though light literally didn't even escape them. No being could see those eyes and mistake the hulking form of a man as anything but a god.

Other than his build and eyes these were unknown facts to the Falcon God, the Egyptian God of War Horus.

The battle had started off with Horus rushing at his Greek rival with a magical khopesh summoned from some pocket dimension in his right hand. He had planed to feint a hooking cut with the concave side but at the last minute spin to the other side and end the fight immediately with a low slash to Perseus's left hamstring.

That plan went down the drain the moment the Egyptian god began shifting his weight from his back to front foot and to the lead foot to his right. Perseus noticed the shift immediately and instead of Horus's khopesh meeting tensed tendon it was met with the strongest of irons, the blade of Perseus's long xiphos. It was gripped with two hands and Perseus wasted no time in pushing back, putting Horus on the defensive.

Utilizing the many strategies his uncle had taught him Perseus drove his opponent away utilizing his superior range from his longer blade and arms. Perseus's superior strength was showcased when the Egyptian god attempted to switch back to offense and met Percy in a solid blade lock. It worked, at first. It took Perseus about 10 seconds to overpower his opponent and begin to push Horus's blade back, closer to his neck. Horus realized his mistake and twirled out of the blade lock, Perseus predicted his retreat and landed a solid slash upon his Horus's right calf.

Willing a makeshift, but very strong, shield of pure super-dense darkness into place Perseus reached back for his spear, extending it to a medium length of about 8 feet he exploited Horus's now weak right leg. Keeping his opponent on his back foot with long ranged quick series' of thrusts from his spear, having great economy of motion he barely used his stores of energy in his rapid assault. Horus however was breathing heavily after just the third barrage and had to switch feet, putting his left foot as his back base, as his back foot. This caused his strikes to be more awkward due to lack of practice in the stance. Perseus took advantage of the scenario once again and feinted a stab to the Horus's left pec before spinning out of the attack and slamming his spear like a baseball bat with supreme force towards Horus's undefended right. He was met by a hastily raised block from the Egyptian's Khopesh but his wrist was greatly weakened and the shockwave from the hit flowed up his arm shaking the muscle and making Horus's right arm feel like jelly. The deafening sound of the impact shocked the surrounding circle of Spartans whom had congregated around the vicious battle a few seconds after its beginning. It was obvious to them that their Patron God would win the battle.

Not giving his opponent the slightest respite the powerful hit was followed up by a lead foot roundhouse kick from Perseus's left which fractured a rib on the Falcon-God's right side. After that the battle quickly came to a close. With a powerful thrust to the chest that was barely avoided with a great showing of Horus's flexibility by his "limbo" move which ended in his upper body being totally parallel to the ground. He had no time to celebrate his small victory since Perseus's shield was gone, his spear dropping from his hand to the ground and his short xiphos from his right hip met the Egyptian God's neck. He stopped the blade before it cut deep.

"Yield Horus, Egyptian God of war. You have lost this fight. I am the greatest of the war based gods." Perseus declared.

Horus glared at the god above him whom he called the "Treacherous Greek." Instead of honoring the deal he simply glared at the God of Darkness and disappeared into a blue mist and was gone.

Perseus and the Spartans were enraged by the show of cowardice and Perseus had reported the battle to the council that weekend. Unfortunately from there it had span out of hand. Many Greek gods wished to go to war, and used the battle as their reason to do so. Perseus had originally wholeheartedly supported the idea but grew to dislike it after reading up on the leader of their opponents. Ra and Apophis weren't to be fucked with. While all of the Big Three were greater or equal in power to the two Great Gods of the Egyptians they lacked the many of millennia of battle experience of their enemies as well as the army of gods within the Egyptian Pantheon. The Greeks were outnumbered, and Perseus didn't not want to risk the mortals getting involved. So far however it looked as though they'd be going to war.

Perseus still wasn't decided, he went over all the arguments on both sides and was leaning towards the side of going to war however he was still reluctant to risk the potential loss of life. He snarled in anger at his inability to decide and slammed his fist on his throne of marble and darkness. He hated being he last to decide a side, he didn't like being the one holding the gods back from making a decision, it made him feel helpless, feel lesser than his family. He loathed those feelings. The room shook and the shadows grew darker and longer, the darkness in the room seemed to react very well to their god's anger. Summoning his spear to his right hand Perseus slammed it on the marble floor of the throne room, the forty foot tall being didn't realize the effect his rage was having on the mortal world. Many people resting in the shadows suddenly shook in terror as an abhorrent feeling of rage overtook them. It went almost as soon as it came but the sky turned black for a good 30 seconds. The people and the gods all knew of Perseus's anger, and she may deny it over and over again, Athena was quivering with fear at the thought of her half brother exerting that much control over the forces that be in his fit of rage.

He calmed down within the minute. He had made a decision, they were going to war, and he was going to lead them into battle alongside his father and Uncle. There would be no survivors, no one could challenge the Greek Gods, no one would be their rivals. When he was finished any other Pantheon would be so weak that they would be insignificant next to the great Pantheon of the Greeks.

* * *

 **AN:** _Well, there you have it folks. Chapter two. We experienced the rage of Perseus and saw him mature through his decades. He is not the warrior his Father or Uncle are nor is the powerhouse they are, yet, but he's getting there. We finally saw the extent of his powers, in a fit of rage Perseus can actually negate the sun and cover the Earth in a veneer of darkness. We finally saw him get some godly level weapons and it is made apparent that Poseidon and Zeus's assistance had greatly helped in the betterment of his combat skills. Zeus is trying to make the ultimate weapon for himself, will he succeed? Or will it backfire and blow up in his face. Or will it backfire and end up blowing up in Perseus's face. Also, yeah, an Inter-Pantheon war... this is going to be a LOT of fun._

 **Blazing Dragon of Apocalypse-** _How Powerful is Perseus compared to other immortal beings "Gods, Titans and Primordial's?_

 **Answer:** _Your name, comment and grammar makes me feel like you're pretty young. Congrats for finding Fanfiction so young. Protip: Workout, it really benefits you later in life. Now, onto your question haha. He's About on par with the Big Three, a little weaker than Kronos but more powerful than the other Titans. Significantly weaker than any and all of the Primordials._

 **I'm not ofreakingkay:** _This was awesome. This story idea is something I haven't seen very often (or at all, really), so I'm excited to know what happens next._

 **Answer:** _Thank you very much. I hope you liked this chapter too. Hope it helps you feel a little better, maybe by the end of the story you will be ofreakingkay._

 **picnic990:** _Impressive chapter, the beginning was different from a standard godly percy story. A small query however you do know right darkness and night were siblings and gave birth to light and day._

 _Well can't wait for chapter 2... hope you write soon._

 _ **Answer:** Thanks, I tried to be original. Also, in Hesiod's writings it was Darkness and Light then Night and Day. You're simply listening to the more famous writings of Homer. I'm simply more partial to Hesiod than Homer. Also, Hesiod's version fit what I wanted more than Homer's did. Gotta work on that grammar and punctuation bud btw._

Word Count: 5,072


	3. Chapter 3

Perseus The god of the Absence of Darkness

Chapter 3

AN: Sorry guys, I didn't edit this chapter. I'll proof read it and edit it tomorrow but for now there's probably some mistakes. If you could point the mistakes you see out in a review that'd be great. It'd take some time out of the time I'll have to spend editing this chapter. Thanks guys. Now been edited 3/12/17

It had taken about a week but the gods had assembled an army. Zeus had the Elder Cyclopes build his favorite son an even better spear as a gift for humiliating the Egyptian God of War. A spear made of a three metals. A celestial bronze base with Olympic Iron wrapped around it for the shaft. The spear head was a whole new type of metal, a combination of Stygian Iron and Olympian Iron. Making a leaf shaped spearhead capable of killing mortals and immortals and practically unbreakable. It is immortally sharp and basically the perfect weapon. The Godly version of a Greek Dory on Steroids. It was the perfect weapon. In preparation for the war Perseus had convinced Zeus to allow Hades a seat on the council once on the first of every month should he help them in the war. Hades happily agreed, and Perseus had gained a powerful ally in being the only god barring Poseidon who had backed Hades up. All the gods, including the minor gods, who had demigod children visited them in dreams and all of their children wanted nothing more than to impress their godly parents. They had about 120 demigods in total. Zeus had 3 sons, Poseidon had 1, Hades had 1 son and a daughter, however, she was too young to fight. Apollo had 10 kids, ever the womanizer much to his twin's consternation, Athena had 4 kids, Demeter had 2, Hestia being the virgin goddess she is had 0, Hera, ever the faithful wife also had 0, and the rest were from the countless minor gods.

All of Sparta had practically tripped over themselves running to Olympus when Perseus told them of the war. With them they had about 7000 of ultimate fighters in the world, unchallenged by any in all aspects of war. 5/7 of those forces were Hoplites. Athens was more reluctant to help but they would not refuse both Poseidon and Athena. From the knowledge driven Athenians they gained 2000 very well trained soldiers. Half of those forces supplied by Athens' were Hoplites. With these Athenian's came Greece's greatest General Theophilus. Theophilus, was a son of Athena who was often called Theo. He quickly became very close with Athena due to their shared love of battle strategy. Perseus had long since grown out of his childhood crush on the Wisdom Goddess and had since developed a rather vicious rivalry with her.

Thebes had sent 800 hoplites and 200 regulars. Most of the non-Hoplite soldiers wielded slingshots or slings and rocks. Others were lightly armored spear fighters. The other City-States sent a combined force of 2500 including 1000 from Mycenae. 1500 of those were Hoplites.

The Minor Gods amounted to 280, 190 of whom were male. From these there were 200 warriors.

This all allotted to the following:

-12,500 mortal warriors. 8,300 of those being Hoplites.

-10 Generals all under Theophilus and Athena.

-120 demigod warriors.

-10 Olympian level gods

-190 minor gods

Each Olympian got 19 minor gods, one general, one of the top 10 demigods and 1250 mortals. Along with 11 other demigods.

Each of these battle groups were called Battalions. Three Battalions make up a Division. Except for Zeus's division which was made up of four Battalions.

Perseus's division was made up of himself, Apollo, and Hestia. Spartans. Son of Zeus, Son of Athena, Son of Apollo 33 other demigods and 57 minor gods including Hecate.

Poseidon's division was made up of himself, Artemis, and Demeter. Son of Poseidon, Son of Zeus, son of Apollo, 33 other demigods, and 57 minor gods including Tethys.

Zeus's was made up of himself, Athena, Hades, and Hera. Son of Zeus, Son of Hades, Son of Apollo, son of Nike, 44 other demigods and 76 minor gods including Nike.

The Spartan King Lysander was serving under Perseus. Perseus's entire battalion was made up of Spartans while the rest were made up of a mixture or the other city-state's warriors.

The army was just almost done training together for the last time before they invade Egypt.

Zeus stood on a marble podium above the Fields of War on the North Side of Olympus. "Achaeans! The Egyptians have challenged our God of Battle, they challenged our greatest warrior! Their God of War fought our God of Battle, theirs lost. That attack on our own will not go unchecked. You can not attack a Greek God and get away with it. We will invade their lands, pillage their towns, decimate their forces and send their gods to the deepest depths of Tartarus. We will show all the rival Pantheons that there is no question as to who is the greatest. The Achaeans are the greatest! We have the greatest warriors, the greatest mortals, the greatest demigods, the greatest gods, and the greatest Seat of Power! No one will ever question the might of Olympus again!" After Zeus's speech all of the Achaeans cheered, stomping their spears and roaring in support in their King. That had been one of the shorter speeches, Zeus's first speech had been about 2 hours long, and incredible. There was a reason he was the King. Not only was he powerful, he also inspired confidence and awe. Perseus was devoted to his father. However he wasn't the greatest fan of the way he ran Olympus. He wanted a little more democracy. That was not relevant however, their forces were inspired, they were almost ready to invade Egypt. Just two more days.

The last training they got was a mock battle between the forces of Perseus and the forces of Poseidon. Zeus's division had already had battles within itself, Hades had two battalions and Zeus had two and they had battled for training. Now it was time for Perseus's division to fight Poseidon's. Poseidon's favorite nephew Perseus versus Perseus's favorite family Olympian, his uncle Poseidon.

They had sparred countless times. Perseus's skill with a spear outstripped his Uncle's but when he used his trident or they fought with swords Poseidon came out on top. Perseus was best with a sword and shield. Though his skill with a spear was second only to his father's. He truly was the God of Battle. Poseidon had said that in time Perseus could easily be the greatest of the Olympians in all forms of combat barring archery. His brother Apollo would always be better with Archery, that was just a given. The god of Archery was only challenged by his sister Artemis who was a little better than Perseus. The sons and daughters of Leto were legendarily powerful, and spectacular warriors.

"Alright, The Second Division versus the Third Division. Darkness versus Oceans. Battle versus storms. Intellect versus Earthquakes. Sparta versus... Horses." Zeus gave a slight laugh at that last part. Poseidon sent his younger brother a mock glare and even the Spartans cracked small smiles. "The battle we've all been waiting for, Perseus versus Poseidon!" Zeus was almost done.

"Ready!" The Spartan Hoplites held their shields at their sides, their legs tensed, ready to bolt forwards towards the opposing army. Perseus at their head, His new spear in his right hand, Celestial bronze shield glinting in the sunlight, it's Olympic Iron reinforcement standing out almost silver against the bronze base. His black armor standing out in front of the bronze of his soldiers, his solid black xiphos' made of Stygian Iron were firmly in their respective sheaths on either side of his waist. Apollo was back behind the Hoplites with the rest of the Spartans who weren't Hoplites. He had given them bows and trained them saying that they were superior to a sling with stones. He had an arrow drawn and had a 3 foot celestial bronze sword with a leaf shaped blade on his back for close quarters. The other archers had their bows in their right hands and an arrow in their lefts, ready to charge forward into bow range to support the Hoplites. Behind Perseus stood Hestia, her dagger at her waist and her hands coated in flames hot enough to melt iron. Her eyes burnt red like flames and she was ready to go into battle alongside her nephew. Behind them both stood the demigods who formed the center of the front line of the Spartan Phalanx, at their front stood the Son of Zeus Aetolos. He had full celestial bronze battle armor, a 20 inch xiphos at his left hip and a medium length spear in his right hand coursing with electricity, a gift from his father. His shield in his left hand, raised in preparation for the battle. To his right stood the King of the Spartans, Lysander. His equipment was the same as the son of Zeus, Aetolos barring the electric spear.

"Set!" Poseidon's division assumed a similar stance as the Spartans, Theokholos, Poseidon's son stood to his father's right and slightly behind him with his spear raised and his shield by his side. Father and son stood in full armor and the God of the Seas had no shield, just his symbol of power, His Trident. His soldiers were ready for the fight, his archers and slingshotters were just behind his Hoplites.

"Begin!" Perseus's side started forward first. The Spartans ran forward, not sprinting, conserving energy for the fight. Perseus ran forward and met eyes with Poseidon. They quickly outstripped their respective forces to meet in the middle. Aetolos did not leave his spot at the center of the Phalanx, much to Theokholos' disappointment. The Spartans had inspired comradery in him and he wanted to stand by his new brothers and fight with them instead of going on a quest of personal fame and try to defeat the Son of the Sea god. Theokholos ran just ahead of his forces and watched as his father grew ever closer to the God of Darkness.

Perseus was seconds from meeting his Uncle in combat. Instead of bracing for impact he melted into a shadow he created and appeared behind his uncle, thrusting his spear towards the thigh of his opponent. Poseidon expected this the moment he saw the darkening of the ground in front of Percy and spun around swinging his trident and blocking the thrust.

Perseus rolled with it instead of going back to his stance and used the momentum gained from Poseidon's sweep to send a roundhouse kick from his back foot into the elder god's right thigh. It was intercepted by a shin check however and the clink of metal from their greaves sounded across the battlefield. Just as Poseidon went for a feint at his opponent's head The phalanx's were seconds from impact. Both split around their respective leaders. The Spartans and their demigods looked to be a hive mind as they all moved their shields to the sides and used rolled with their steps, using the momentum to slam their spears into their opponent's shields.

There is a reason the Spartans don't need walls around their city. There is a reason they are the most feared City-State. That very reason was shown in the moment their spears met Poseidon's Division's shields. The spears were thrust hard enough to either break the shields of their opponents or render the other Achaean's arms to jelly from the impact. The first line of the Sea God's phalanx were flashed out of the battle, which is what happens each time they'd be "dead." Theokholos had expected the impact and had caused a slight tremor in front of him which slowed the demigod in front of him allowing him to survive the impact and gain victory over his opponent. The second line of Poseidon's phalanx rose up, lowering their spears and meeting the Spartans.

Perseus had his Uncle on his back foot as he attacked with a barrage of jabs from his spear followed that up with a feint to Poseidon's shoulder that ended in a shield bash that Poseidon barely blocked with the end of his Trident. Percy took a step back and his spear became tipped with darkness and it began to hum. A second later Poseidon's eyes narrowed, knowing exactly what his Nephew was planning. His Trident glowed blue and they both released the powers of their respective domains at the other. They met in a clash of Blue and black. Poseidon's side began pushing the darkness back, as powerful as Perseus was he wasn't more powerful than the most powerful of the Olympians. No one was. Percy turned his small defeat into a victory; instead of keeping up his blast he ended it and swiveled to the side. He threw his spear a second later and as Poseidon brief confusion almost led to his downfall. The spear impacted his chest plate and only his countless hours of sparring with Perseus allowed him to react fast enough. The butt end of his trident swung up and knocked the Stygian Iron tipped spear away, but his chest was left sore from the impact.

As soon as Poseidon looked up from his near defeat he was met with Perseus being up 10 feet in the air, his longest Xiphos held with both of his hands and his shield far up on his left forearm. His positioning made it look like he was blotting out the sun for the second Poseidon saw him there.

Percy came down and met Poseidon's trident with a clang that was heard across the entire battlefield. He wasn't a single shape anymore. To a mortal looking on he was a solid black blur. His shield was soon discarded to his back as his short xiphos took its place in his left hand. Poseidon's Trident disappeared into water vapor as he drew his Celestial Bronze broadsword and conjured up a 3 foot leaf bladed sword.

Poseidon became a bronze blur and their swords met hundreds of times every couple seconds. Occasionally an explosion of darkness of water was seen and one flew back from the other before they rushed back and engaged once more. When looked on from an aerial view they looked like a yin-yang symbol... except black an bronze, and spinning at an insane speed.

Zeus had an incredibly proud smile on his face as he watched his son fight his brother. The only people who could fight Poseidon like that were Himself and Hades. His pride changed to greed after a few minutes when he started thinking about his son fighting like that for him against any of his enemies. His love for his son was outstripped by his power hungry tendencies.

Eventually the Phalanxes broke and the two sides broke of into single and 2 on one combat. Aetolos and Lysander were back to back, both had a shield in their left hand and a xiphos in their right. They waded through their opponents, cutting through their ranks like a hot knife through butter. Many of the best Spartans had paired up with Demigods and followed suit. Occasionally Aetolos called down lightning or a quick blast of air whenever opposing forces began to group up against them. Lysander had a grin splitting his face, he really liked this Demigod. He contemplating offering him a place in the Spartan Army after the war. Aetolos was having similar thoughts about Lysander, and was hoping that perhaps he could become a Spartan after the war. He truly felt as though he fit in with them.

The Spartans lost one man for every 5 they defeated. It was clear that they were the superior force. Theokholos however, was leading a small group of 27 Athenian and Theban Hoplites deep into the Spartan ranks. They had defeated a good 90 Spartans already; but unfortunately for them, their force was originally 32 strong.

Apollo had left his archers to go fight Artemis about 15 minutes into the battle. They met hard and instantly became a golden and silver blur, speed and agility with Hunting Knives versus power, superior strength and agility with a broadsword, Apollo was certainly not lacking in speed though. He was gaining the upper hand and Artemis knew it. She was hoping that Demeter would come to her aid but she had been defeated early on in the battle by Hestia who was now carving through the Achaean ranks to reach Perseus and Poseidon to help the former in defeating her brother.

It became apparent that Poseidon would probably win about 20 minutes in. Another five minutes and Perseus was starting to be more on his back foot. He had abandoned his shorter xiphos for his shield about two minutes ago and was a bulwark against his Uncle's onslaught. He would try and parry Poseidon's strikes and push from his legs to send a powerful thrust at Poseidon's breastplate but his offensive strikes wouldn't last that long and he would then be put back on defense after a few seconds.

Eventually a fireball came from Poseidon's left and he had to raise a shield of water to intercept it leaving him open to a slash from Perseus. Poseidon was able to catch the blade on his left vambrance but Perseus quickly pressed the offense. Poseidon had do direct a good portion of his power to blocking the attacks from Hestia and Percy landed a good few slashes on Poseidon.

After a good minute of their combined assault Poseidon succumbed to a thrust from Perseus that got past his guard and impaled him through the chest. He was flashed out of the battle and appeared heavily bruised in the spectator section along with all the others who were "killed" in the mock battle.

Artemis was close to collapsing and Apollo wasn't much better, but he was better and when Artemis couldn't dodge one of his wide slashes she would have lost her head had the magic of the battle field not been active and instead of getting decapitated she was sent to the spectator section and after eating a plate of ambrosia she was fully healed, much like Demeter and Poseidon had been.

Perseus laid down on his back the moment he defeated Poseidon. "Holy shit, that was intense." He mumbled under his breath from his spot on the grassy field. Hestia came over to him and took off her helmet.

"Percy, you did incredibly well. You have the potential to be the greatest warrior on Olympus." She said with a grin on her face. Her light brown hair sweaty and matted along her head.

"Thanks Hestia, now could you heal me? I really should help my division finish this." Percy replied, slightly sheepish near the end.

Hestia just grinned and her hands glowed orange as she healed her Nephew. Afterwards she was pretty depleted but Percy was back to about 70%.

"Thank you, I owe you one." He thanked her before disappearing into darkness and reappearing next to the blood soaked duo Lysander and Aetolos.

They were fighting off a group of 4 other Achaeans and with a swing of his hand a wave of darkness enveloped them and they were flashed to the spectator section. After eating a couple squares of ambrosia were fully healed.

The duo thanked the God of Darkness before he went off carving a wide path of destruction through the opposing division's ranks with grenades of darkness and other deadly contraptions of darkness he had come up with. Beams darkness blasted through groups with enough force to send them straight to the spectator section. His blades cut through their defenses quickly. Eventually he clashed against a battle worn Theokholos who lasted a good 8 minutes against the god with the help of his group that had been reduced to 8 before their crossing of blades with the god. He fell to a feint from Percy's short xiphos from his left hand that he fell for and would have been decapitated by the god's right xiphos had they not been on the enchanted battle field.

The battle lasted another minute before Perseus's division were declared the victors. Apollo was eventually struck down in his very depleted state by three demigods however, one of which being his son. He had taken down the son of Athena and the son of Demeter though.

That night all of the warriors slept better than they ever had before.

Everyone had grown a lot from that battle. For many it was their first time in a battle of that proportion. Imagining one three times the size was truly eye opening. Perseus finally realized just how powerful he'd become, he'd always known he was extremely powerful but the fact that he could go toe to toe with the most powerful of the Olympians for so long really showed him just how powerful. After that demonstration Zeus and Athena were very sure that the Greek Pantheon would be victorious.

* * *

Two days later: Rosetta Egypt

After a day of travel with assisting currents and perfect winds courtesy of the gods the Greek Biremes landed on the beach of Rosetta. The Egyptians had barely had a day to muster up a defensive force. With the advisory of their gods they sent only a small force to defend the beach and had the rest of their army come up from the North. They then kept them within the walls of Cairo and Giza. The Greeks saw the force of Egyptians further up on the beach and prepared for battle. The Spartans came out first forming a massive 5000 man long phalanx along the beach. Next came the archers who provided covering fire against the Egyptians who stood further up the beach. The Egyptian's armor was practically nonexistent compared to the Greek's. They fell in droves to the archers. Apollo and Artemis themselves appeared and with their help half of the hastily brought together Egyptian force was mowed down before the phalanx even reached them. Once the Spartans got in range they were able to eliminate all of the Egyptians by throwing their spears. Not a single Achaean lost their life.

The Achaeans built an encampment just above the beach where it turned to flat ground. They set up tents and their generals met with Athena that night to discuss strategy. Perseus, Artemis, Apollo, and Athena slept in the camp with them as a boost to morale. They ate and drank heartily that night, preparing for the next day's march. The gods had informed Lysander and Theophilus that the rest of the Egyptian forces would be within the walls of Giza and Cairo. This required the Greeks to either split up to attack both cities which were on opposite sides of the Nile or build a massive bridge. They opted for the latter.

Athena briefed them on what Egyptians were doing. Perseus and his siblings were in the tent with the Generals as well. "The Egyptian force is massive. They have approximately 150,000 troops. They would be split equally between Cairo and Giza. While they vastly outnumber us one Spartan Hoplite is worth 100 Egyptian foot soldiers. We also have much stronger gods, we will be fighting alongside you and will be engaging their gods. You will split up. Perseus's Division along with Poseidon's division will fight at Giza while Zeus's will fight at Cairo. Should this war last a long time we will switch that up every year. As for gods Perseus will be tasked with the killing of Horus, Isis, and Seth... he is also supposed to kill Sobek however Artemis is supposed to help him with the god of strength. I am tasked with killing Anubis, and Sobek. Zeus will kill Ra and Nut and any other after that undoubtedly quick task. Poseidon will kill Osiris and Geb and much like Zeus will probably do this with ease and then move on to other, weaker gods. The rest have no set killers. These are simply who Zeus and I feel would do the best against those specific Egyptian gods. We have been planning this war for a long time. We will have no problem at all. We shall lay siege to their cities, meet them on the battlefield, mercilessly cut down their pathetic champions and send their gods to the deepest depths of Tartarus!" The generals cheered. Lysander grinned at the thought of the honor to be gained from the war, he would sever the heads of these pathetic Egyptian cowards.

The next day they packed up their tents and marched, with a little help from the gods they made it halfway to Cairo in just one day. They came across the occasional hit and run attack from small squads of Egyptians but one of Zeus's twins would always kill them with their bows before they could even get in range of the Greeks. Perseus even threw his spear half a mile and impaled one in the chest for target practice. It was obvious that gods really shouldn't be fighting amongst mortals, it was simply too easy. However when the Egyptian gods noticed that the Greeks were fighting with their mortals they were furious. That very night, when they set up camp. Isis came and challenged Perseus to battle.

She had darker skin, not black though, and pure black hair, she had a golden dress on and was very voluptuous. A very beautiful goddess. However the image was sort of spoiled when she started talking. "Perseus! The so called "God of Battle" is pathetic! He fights against mortals, uses them as target practice! True gods do not step low enough to fight against mortals! Bring out your god so that I may avenge my brother Horus and the mortals who worship me who were cut down like by this mongrel you imbeciles worship as a god! It is obvious that he cheated in his battle with my brother, he won't be able to beat me with those same tricks!" The goddess seemed half deranged. The Spartans laughed as she tried to talk bad about their Patron, the goddess obviously had an ego the size of Mount Olympus. They couldn't wait to see Perseus trounce this insolent goddess.

"You pathetic excuse for a goddess will be cut down like a swine before the Great Perseus, you won't last five minutes against the greatest Son of Zeus. He will send you to the deepest depths of Tartarus just like he did your useless, honorless brother!" Shouted Lysander as he bravely stood up but ten feet from the powerful goddess.

She was about to strike him down for such insolence when the God of Darkness himself appeared in front of Lysander with his shield raised but his spear was nowhere to be seen. "You call me pathetic for striking down your pathetic excuses for warriors, and yet were it not for my intervening you would have struck down this great mortal behind me. I bet that Lysander here could kill 1000 of your best men without breaking a sweat. You have never seen warriors such as these. They killed 500 of your men without a single casualty just a day ago. You will lose this war. If you try to engage me now you will have gained nothing except for the loss to your side of another warrior." Perseus declared. A smirk on his face as he summoned his Olympian Iron helm to his head.

The Egyptian goddess merely snarled and leapt at her opponent, summoning a khopesh to her right hand and a wand to her left.

She landed a downward slash on Percy's shield with a resounding clang. Percy summoned his spear from the shadows and thrust it at her unarmored form, towards her midsection. Instead of piercing her and killing the goddess the area he impacted lit up in hieroglyphs. It was then that he realized what the wand was for. He jumped back as she carved the hieroglyph for fire in the air and a pillar of the hot substance came at Perseus. In response he raised his palm and out came a beam of darkness which doused the fire and impacted the goddess. Her magic stood up to the raw power behind the attack for about 4 seconds before she was blasted back about 500 feet, colliding heavily with a massive sand dune.

The God of Darkness disappeared into darkness and reappeared next to her downed form, slamming his spear downwards towards her chest. She barely redirected his spear into the sand. Instead of withdrawing it he just melted it into darkness and his spear reappeared in his right hand. He then used his shield to check her back down into the ground when she got up to strike him again. 'I should really name this magnificent spear... how about "grothia tou skotous?" fist of darkness.? ...nah, too long. Hmm, As he contemplated a name for his spear he intercepted a wide slash from Isis with said spear before kicking her in the stomach sending her flying back a good 50 feet. 'Ooooooh! How about Diatrypon?! Yeah, that's good.' (Diatrypon means piercer in Greek.)

As Percy settled on a name for his spear Isis came rushing back towards him. A new layer of hieroglyphs now protecting her. Perseus grew a ball of hyper-dense darkness above his palm and whipped it like a baseball pitcher at the incoming goddess. It impacted her gut and she was sent flying _again_ literally breaking through an entire 400 foot thick sand dune.

"Come on! You have to be the most pathetic opponent I've ever faced! The fact that you are a god is an insult to us all!" Percy yelled at the goddess who was currently casting healing magic over herself so she could stand after taking such a powerful hit to her abdomen. He got no response.

Perseus disappeared into darkness and reappeared next to the newly healthy Isis and instead of being slashed at again he finds himself in quicksand and hieroglyphs appearing in the air around him as suddenly there's fire coming towards him, a hawk coming towards him with particularly sharp talons, his legs fully encased in quicksand and a _very_ angry goddess bearing down on him with a khopesh in hand.

With squinted eyes Percy was able to blast the quicksand away with a shockwave exploding from his body in all directions. The Fire was quickly doused with another beam of darkness however he couldn't keep doing that every few minutes, it could potentially take a decent bit out of him.

The hawk was quickly handled by a conjured up throwing knife to the bird's skull.

The relatively young god then spun around and intercepted the goddess's blade with his quickly drawn long xiphos... that he also realized he should probably name.

He quickly discovered that while Isis isn't particularly good at defending against metaphysical attacks, she certainly isn't a bad swordfighter. Perseus gave the fight its all, wanting to end the fight as quickly as possible to bring morale to his warriors.

He met her downward strike with an overhead strike, their blades forming a perfect +. Percy pushed her away with his shield before going on the offensive. He attacked with a series of quick jabs that got her off balance before ditching his shield and unsheathing his smaller xiphos... also gotta name that too, and put everything he has into a series of slashes, hacks, jabs, thrusts, kicks, elbows, knees, sweeps etc.

He quickly became a pitch black blur; within minutes Isis was missing her left hand and was covered in cuts and half her dress was shredded, her hair was chopped in places and she could barely stand. Perseus was about to end her pitiful life with a thrust to her heart when he suddenly couldn't see. There was a massive ball of light in front of him and he felt like he was standing right in front of the sun. He made a shield of darkness to cover his eyes so he could see clearly and he saw a man, half eagle, half man with an ankh in his right hand and his other touched Isis and she was flashed away. 'Holy fuck, that's Ra. That's the god of the fucking sun!?' Perseus exclaimed to himself.

Wanting to test his mettle the God of Darkness summoned the most powerful hyper-dense beam of darkness he ever summoned and blasted the God of the Sun with every single bit of power he had. His beam was met with the sun god's own coming from his ankh. Perseus put more power into his and thus it was quickly beating out the sun god's. The entire place got darker and darker as Percy exerted all of the power he had into trying to overpower the sun god. It simply wasn't meant to be. Beads of sweat were covering his face and the sun god was only slightly concerned.

Ra suddenly seemed to have enough with the upstart god in front of him. He put everything he had behind his Ankh and since he had a weapon forged in the very Sun itself he was able to channel his power much better that Perseus. Combine that with his slightly greater power than the Son of Zeus and Perseus's beam of darkness was quickly getting overpowered by the solid white beam of light that emanated from the Ankh of Ra. Perseus broke away from their battle of domains and quickly hummed a powerful ball of darkness at the god's head. Caught off guard, Ra squawked in pain, then was sent off balance and into the ground. Percy tried to leap upon the god and strike a crippling blow to the Egyptian pantheon but it wasn't meant to be.

Ra hadn't just been fighting for 5 minutes, 2 of which being at full power and hadn't just put every ounce of his power into the battle of domains they had just had. As a result he had much more power than Perseus at the moment. He swiped his hand threw the air and Perseus flew about 10 feet back before landing in a role and summoning his spear and the newly named Piercer.

Suddenly Ra's head perked up, countenance betraying a slight bit of fear. "Boy, you are lucky your father is coming. Should Zeus have not noticed my appearance you would be nothing but a scorch mark on the Egyptian sand. You should thank him, he just saved your life. Should you ever beat one of my children to an inch of their lives again I will not retreat when you daddy comes to save you. You have been warned godling." Ra declared, his voice incredibly serious... which seemed like it would be pretty challenging for a bird. All the light seemingly imploded in on the Sun God and he was gone in an instant.

Just then Zeus arrived in full battle armor, his Bolt in his right hand raised high and Aegis in his left. A scowl deeply engraved on his face. Electricity seemed to be coursing through his entire being and lightning was flashing violently in his eyes.

* * *

 **AN:** _Phew, this was a fun chapter to write man. I really can't wait to continue with this story. I've never been more hyped about a story in my life. Thankfully Zeus came by at the last minute to save Percy, would've sucked if the main character got sent to Tartarus in just one of the first three chapters._

 _Anyway, time for some real talk. I've been able to pump out chapters so quickly because I got incredibly lucky last week. See, I own a real estate business in New York now, we also do some work in Massachusetts as well. One of the things I do is I buy buildings for cheap, spend money on fixing them up, making them nicer, then selling them for a profit. I don't sell people's houses for them. No, I'm more like... a much less successful Donald Trump lol. Nonetheless, recently this billionaire wanted to get rid of his 4 story building he had owned for 30 years and didn't want anymore cause it had gone to shit and he didn't use it for anything anymore. I got it for just 250 grand. I, my company... which is basically me and 7 other people who hire other companies to fix the buildings, if I boil it down, get rid of all the real estate talk it came down to about 2 million to flip the building. I had to tear up much of it which cost money then rebuild that part, added a bit to it, then refurnished the whole place. Then, that same billionaire saw that I did a good job flipping it and said he wanted it back because of the nostalgia attached to it... the **NOSTALGIA!** Well, thank fuck for nostalgia because the rich fuck didn't want to waste time with negotiations and gave us 8 million for it... we profited 5.5 million. 3 of which went straight to me. Like, thanks bud, really love you man. Basically what that means is I'm totally stress free. I have like a whole 2 hours of free time now that I didn't have before. Hence, happier me, and fast as fuck updates. Y'all can thanks super-rich guys and nostalgia for these mad fast updates._

 _Word Count: 6,406_


	4. Chapter 4

Perseus: The God of the Absence of Light

Chapter four:

Zeus lowered his bolt; the constant flashes of lightning in his eyes slowed down an his scowl slowly lessened. The King of the Gods turned to his eldest son. Perseus was pretty ragged looking, his eyes were drooped, he was breathing through his mouth, the god's handsome face was covered in sweat and his hair that was usually so immaculately combed up had fallen down onto his forehead, matted down giving him short bangs. His power was almost totally depleted. He had just demolished one of the Egyptians more powerful gods and had stood his ground against the God of the Sun.

"You did well Perseus, I'm proud of you. Now you must clean yourself up and eat Ambrosia and drink of Nectar! Your current appearance is not befitting of a Prince of Olympus." Zeus said once he got himself out of battle mode.

"Thank you Lord Zeus, I would have surely been sent to Tartarus had your arrival not been so timely. And right away sir." Percy got himself up and with great effort melted into darkness. He reappeared seconds later in a bathtub in his tent. Not wanting to waste any of his remaining energy on fixing his haggard appearance with magic. Once he finished cleaning off, Perseus ate a good pound of Ambrosia and drank down at least four chalices of Nectar. Afterwards he was feeling much better and went to meet with the generals along with Athena to discuss the previous events. He put away his rivalry with his elder sister for the time being, times of war require petty rivalries be put to the side.

Back with Lysander and the Spartans they all stood in front of their camp, their mouths half agape. "Holy shit sir, he beat the hell out of that goddess." One of Lysander's best Captains, Themistocles stated, his voice filled wit awe.

"Yes, yes he did. That's why we're so proud to have Perseus as our Patron God." Lysander replied, a grin on his face.

"We were lucky Zeus showed up when he did though, there's no way Lord Perseus could have stood up to the power of Ra after putting that much effort into his fight with Isis." Another of Lysander's Captains stated. His name was Akhilleus.

"Yeah, that's the truth man. But did you feel that? The whole damn desert got 10X darker when Lord Perseus put all that effort behind that darkness beam thing." Replied the first Captain, Themistocles.

Lysander left, walking back to the General's Tent where he knew they'd be discussing the aforementioned battle with Athena. He walked off listening to his men laugh heartily at some rather lewd jokes about what they'd have done after beating Isis. He was pretty sure one of them mentioned taking her as a concubine. The great King laughed under his breath as he walked away. "Ah, young men. Always have such a one track mind, hmm?" Lysander turned to his right to see Perseus walking up to him, fully dressed in his battle armor, his helm in his right hand's grasp. Percy's left eyebrow was cocked as he made the above comment.

Lysander immediately bowed to his Lord. "Ah, apologies Lord Perseus. I did not see you coming." Lysander said with his eyes down to the sand.

"Get up, it isn't right for a King such as yourself to be bowing. Stand up, let us converse on our way to the General's Tent. I don't like mortals prostrating themselves before me so. I haven't known you long enough to deserve such respect from you." Perseus chided the great warrior.

"All due respect milord, but you most certainly have earned the respect of all the Spartans. You stood toe to toe with The Lord of the Seas and have beaten two powerful Egyptian deities to within an inch of their life. You have led us Spartans to glorious battle a few times now and each time we have come out victorious under your leadership. A god such as yourself certainly does deserve my respect." The Spartan King replied.

"I thank you for such kind words Lysander. Now, back to my original statement hmm? Don't young men have such one track minds?" Perseus inquired once more as they walked off to the center of the Achaean's encampment.

"Yes, they certainly do. Heh, I remember when I was a young warrior, when I had experienced but 21 winters. I took my first prisoner, she was a beautiful woman who was given to me by my Commander as a reward for my valiant acts during battle. I had the options of taking her as a concubine or sending her to work the fields at my farm back home in Sparta. Being the young, testosterone driven man I was I took her as a concubine and made love to her several times a day each day for the next month. When I had thought she was loyal to me I thought I could spend the night sleeping beside her only to wake up to a blade but a hair's breath from my throat. Luckily I was well trained and turned the blade on the traitorous whore, stabbing her through the heart. I learned then that women are never to be trusted, never again did I indulge myself so wantonly in the throes of passion. Always limiting myself to but one night per woman until I met my wife whom I married." Lysander recounted his tale, bitter vitriol in his voice when he got to the part the girl's treachery.

"Really, never to be trusted? I don't know about that. Yes, Pandora did release everything bad into the world. However, every woman alive isn't like Pandora. The problem is that us men have one weakness above all others, women. Men's greatest weakness is women. They can exploit us easier than any other because of how hardwired we are to lust after them. If you had cared for that woman more, showed her that she wasn't just a concubine to you then perhaps she would have been loyal to you 24 hours of the day instead of just the time that you were in the throes of passion. I agree however, that you should not trust a woman you had recently kidnapped and defiled enough to let her sleep beside you." Perseus lectured Lysander, using a slightly humorous tone at the end.

Lysander adopted a look that showed he was contemplating what the great god had told him. "I suppose you are correct. I shouldn't have expected any less from the god of Intellect and Knowledge huh? haha" the King laughed.

Perseus just smiled and opened the flap to the General's Tent as they approached it.

Lysander schooled his face into a serious one as he took his place at the right of Theophilus. The Athenian General nodded to him and bowed slightly when Perseus entered the tent, to which the God of Shadows acknowledged the young genius with a tilt of his chin.

There was a long, ornate table that took up much of the space in the room. It showed a detailed map of Egypt and was enchanted by Hecate to zoom in to any location which you ordered it to. (Like a voice commanded google maps... but more detailed) You could trace on the table and arrows and other symbols you wanted would appear to represent things like base camps and future movements etc...

Currently the Greek Camp was represented by the color blue and it was set up as a circle of tents surrounded by multiple squads of 50+ guards who switched out guard duties with those asleep every hour. Giving each person an equal amount of sleep, which was 7 hours. There was a Large triangle in the center of the camp that represented the General's tent along with Perseus's tent and Athena's tent directly across from his own. Which formed a triangle.

The cities of Cairo an Gaza were in red and were very large and circular. Both had strong stone walls that stood about 25 feet high and a large wooden door reinforced with Iron on the North, and South sides. Further down the Nile, massive, multiple mile long caravans stretched on for what seemed like an eternity. They were on either side of the Nile. There were other, smaller military Caravans coming from other directions to the two great cities as well. Those were the Egyptian forces, the Achaeans were extremely outnumbered.

Athena and Perseus took their spots at the head of the table opposite to Lysander and Theophilus.

"We will begin our march at dawn and will not stop until we are but a mile from Cairo. We will be at the top of this," Here the map zoomed in on the area surrounding Cairo and there were multiply very tall sand dunes. "...sand dune here. Which is the tallest in the area. We will make our encampment on the back of it, so that we will be just out of sight to their lookouts. Hades will make an elaborate tunnel system under the dune and will turn much of the sand to stone under us so as to give us a more permanent platform. The tunnels will go down deep and will lead back to a secondary base that we can retreat to a few miles behind us should we ever get overrun. We will do the same on the Gaza side of the Nile. On the first day Poseidon will challenge their God of the Nile and kill him, thus taking control of the Nile. From there he will sink any Egyptian ship that seeks to enter the Nile. Thus crippling their economy and limiting their ability to resupply." Perseus finished. Lysander and Theo taking mental notes of every word.

"Yes, and once we have that all finished we will make obstacles for any invading force. We shall place long, sharp pikes in a base that we will burry in the sand. The pike will stick out at a 45 degree angle so as to stop any cavalry attacks and to disrupt the formations of invading forces. Once this is finished we will construct guard towers, about 25 feet high so that we may see invading forces when they leave the city. Once we have completed our basic defenses which will most likely take a good day or two, Hades will flatten the ground before our sand dune so as to make the battlefield completely flat and thus to our phalanx's advantage." Athena stated. This was made note of by each general on a roll of Papyrus.

"We will attack on the third day. They won't leave their cities until their entire military force arrives, which will happen on the third day we arrive. Perseus will lead the first charge with Apollo and Poseidon against Cairo with half his division and half of Poseidon's. The other half of each will stay behind as reinforcements. The force he will take shall be led by Lysander and Aetolos, the reinforcements by Theokholos and Artemis . I will lead the first charge on Gaza at the same time with Zeus. We will do the same as Perseus and Poseidon. Both charges will take half of their minor gods with them. The Olympian's jobs will be to deal with the powerful Egyptian gods while the rest will be left to the minor gods unless they actively challenge you. If there are no gods on the field then go ahead and wreak havoc on the Egyptian mortals as you please. We will meet again the morning of the first charge. Now go, get your rest. You'll need it." And with that the Goddess of Wisdom turned and left the tent with Theophilus. Lysander and Perseus were the last in the tent, Aetolos having left with his father Zeus to discuss the use of lightning on the battlefield.

"Milord, do you truly think we can win? I know we are much better warriors than them but there are there are just so many." The King of Sparta asked.

"I do think we can win. Poseidon will kill Apophis and Zeus will deal with Ra. That may take a long time but those are the only gods we really have to worry about. I know I can beat Horus again should he show his ugly beak once more, Isis I can deal with without a problem. The only god of theirs that gives me any worry is the Crocodile God, Sobek. I think I can take him one on one but should he prove too powerful my sister Artemis will help. I think we can win this war. Though we will have some casualties. They have a _lot_ more gods than us. Should any of them get past us they could wreak havoc in your ranks." Perseus concluded.

"I see, thank you milord." Lysander finished before walking to leave the tent. Perseus soon followed and both rested, hoping to be rejuvenated for the day ahead.

* * *

Three days later:

Hades had flattened the ground in front of Cairo and Gaza, the Egyptian forces had arrived, the tunnel system was made, the retreat base was finished, there were 12 scout towers around each camp on either side of the Nile. Poseidon had wiped the floor with the god of the Nile and then proceeded to drown 5000 Egyptians who were in it. Men, women, and children. The camp at Cairo was on the back of a hill of stone covered by sand. Courtesy of Hades, the same was true of the camp at Gaza. Perseus and Poseidon were currently just leaving the main encampment with 3,750 mortals. half of which were Perseus's Spartans, the rest being the Spartans, Thebans and Mycenaean's under Poseidon. 33 demigods made up the center of the Phalanx, Lysander was at the very center though, Aetolos to his right. Poseidon and Perseus eclipsed the hill first and they saw the huge walls of Cairo again, it truly was a magnificent city... too bad they would have to burn it to the ground.

The walls stood 25 feet high and they had an archer posted every 5 feet on the wall. The wall stretched the entire city and the wall facing them was about a mile long. There was a mile of flat sand before they got to the great wooden doors of the city. That would be the battlefield.

The Spartans came over the hill, their formation being two rectangular phalanxes. One behind Perseus, and the other behind Poseidon. Behind both Phalanxes, in-between them and behind them was a group of 77 minor gods who would, when the fighting broke out, go off in search of Egyptian gods on the battlefield to kill. Each Phalanx was 374 men across and 5 men deep. After smashing into the Egyptians they would break apart into smaller teams and cut swaths through the Egyptian ranks before the reinforcements would come down in the same formation and do the same and the original force would retreat leaving only the front line of the phalanx to stay and fight alongside the reinforcements until the day's fighting was over.

As Perseus and Poseidon closed in on the Walls the great wooden doors slammed open and out came thousands of chariots, and a force of 35,000 Egyptians. As soon as the Achaeans were within range the Egyptian archers opened fire. The Spartan archers and Apollo gave return fire and Apollo shot enchanted arrows that exploded on impact, killing everything in a 2 foot radius. He took aim for the chariots and at least 300 of them were blown apart by his explosive arrows before they reached the phalanx. Another 500 or so were rendered useless by the Mycenaean and Theban archers spraying them with arrows, killing the horses and the drivers of the chariots. The rest of the Chariots were either obliterated by one of the minor gods or the horses were speared before the chariot could impact the phalanx. The Egyptian quickly realized that chariot rushes wouldn't work on a Greek Phalanx.

The Opposing Egyptian force tried to meet the Phalanx head on but at least 8000 of them were instantly trampled the moment they met the Spartan charge.

Poseidon met the opposing forces first. He thrust his trident into one of their champions before flashing off to face against the god Geb who rose up from the sand in the back of the Egyptian ranks. Perseus drew both his blades, now names Acclaim and Recompense. Acclaim being his long xiphos, Recompense being the shorter. He quickly became a whirlwind of death and shredded through weak Egyptian gods and mortals like a hot knife through butter.

Then the aforementioned carnage occurred. The first line of both of the Spartan Phalanx's met with the charging Egyptians. The Egyptians weighed about 100 pounds less due to their lack of armor and/or very light armor, combine that with the Spartans superior height, muscle, speed, and weaponry, well... the Egyptians got skewered and trampled. It wasn't even mainly the spears, the Spartans with their forward momentum and the lines behind them pushing them along rammed into the Egyptians and knocked them straight on their backs. Their sandaled feet and pointed butt ends of their dory's met the trampled Egyptians and none survived. 8000 Egyptians were trampled before they got any traction. One of their champions who channeled the power of Horus became an Avatar for the god and was able to kill a few of the front line Spartans. This signaled the break. The Achaeans split into groups of 5-10 and formed circles that walked in tandem with each other, slaughtering all the Egyptians that got in their way. From no direction were any of the clusters open to attack. The Egyptians simply had never fought an enemy like this.

The Egyptians killed a few Spartans and many had arrow dents in their armor but only 5 had died in the first 30 minutes, whereas almost 21,000 Egyptians fell to Achaean dory's and blades. However, to be fair, the Egyptian gods were being annihilated by the Minor gods of the Greeks and any Egyptian God who held any real power was quick to find themselves in a losing battle against Perseus or Aetolos or Theokholos who had formed a little three way back to back with Lysander and were hunting for Egyptian Gods or Champions.

Perseus was currently fighting off four Egyptian gods at once. One was the goddess of flowers... yes, flowers. Another was the god of wheat. The other two Perseus had no idea. Each of them were good fighters, better than a very talented mortal at least.

Percy blocked a slash of a khopesh with Acclaim(long/right one) and parried away a jab with Recompense(short/left one). He quickly kicked the goddess behind him, sending her back a few feet before ducking under a thrust and springing up from under and doing a front flip. While in mid air he slashed the head from the god of wheat's shoulders and sent a pulse of darkness at the ground which expanded out, pushing away each of the Egyptian gods and giving him a good 12 feet of distance from each of his opponents. Away went his dual xiphos' and out came Piercer along with his shield which Lysander had named Bulwark.

As the goddess of flowers sent a plethora of spells at him he blocked them all with his shield and sent a highly concentrated beam of darkness from his spear tip that struck her in the chest, sending her straight to Tartarus. He then rammed his spear backward too fast for the god trying to sneak up on him to notice and rammed the butt spike of his spear into the god's stomach, making him hunch over, drop his weapon, and scream out in agony. The fourth god lasted another minuet in khopesh versus spear and shield combat but was eventually killed by a thrust to the skull that literally split his head open down the middle. The god that was bleeding ichor all over the ground from his stomach wound was taken out of his misery by a quick thrust to the heart.

Suddenly there was a bright blue light and a falcon headed Egyptian god appeared, a khopesh in each hand. Horus had returned. He rushed forward, hoping to aid his warriors against the invading Spartans but was met halfway there by Perseus, the god whom had humiliated him in Sparta. The man stood tall, about 6'5" and jacked. His armor failing to fully conceal his muscles. His eyes were squinted at the Egyptian god of War. Both ends of his pitch black Dory were coated in a mixture of Ichor and blood. His sheaths also had ichor and blood on them, signaling that both xiphos' had been slid back into their sheaths coated in blood and ichor, he had used those blades to kill Horus' family members and warriors. The Falcon Headed god was furious. He rushed forward without thought or word.

There was no intro to the battle Perseus melted his spear and shield into shadows and drew both xiphos'. They instantly became blurs of black and blue respectively. Perseus would block with Recompense(short/left one) and then slash at Horus with Acclaim(long/right one). A few times they stopped and met in a sword lock. Perseus's superior strength became painfully apparent once again as Percy would dominate each sword lock. After a few seconds Horus's own swords would be pressed against his neck and he'd have to kick Perseus away to regain his composure. Then their battle would continue. Horus tried to find some aspect of combat that he was superior to his opponent in, but there was none. After a good ten minutes of back and forth fighting Horus simply couldn't get an offense going. Percy finally struck with Acclaim hard enough to knock Horus's left Khopesh away and with a quick backspin Perseus was able to stab the Falcon-god through the stomach with his shorter left xiphos(Recompense). As the Egyptian God gasped for breath the entire battlefield stopped fighting. Warriors from both sides watched, struck with awe or terror, depending on their affiliation. Perseus stood there, locking eyes with the Falcon God as said god tried feebly to get air into his lungs. The God of Darkness felt no pity for the God of War and pulled Recompense from the Falcon-God's abdomen before spinning and lopping the Egyptian god's head from his shoulders, and watched as half his essence was absorbed into the Stygian Iron blade that he wielded and the rest turned to gold dust, his essence descending to the deepest depths of Tartarus. Perseus felt no remorse, he felt... giddy even.

Geb roared, "NOOOOOOOOO!" But his cry was cut short as he had to try and dodge another thrust from Poseidon's Trident, only to fail, and be skewered by the three pronged weapon of death. Poseidon quickly removed his Trident from the Egyptian God of the Earth's chest cavity and with a blast from his Trident sent the God to Tartarus. On the Gaza side of the Nile Zeus just finished Nut, blasting her remains to Tartarus with his Bolt as Athena finished killing three minor Egyptian gods, wiping their Ichor from her spear.

The reinforcements then came and those who had been in the rear four rows of the phalanx retreated, their spots on the battlefield filled by the reinforcements. It wasn't needed however. The Egyptians were nearly defeated.

After about 15 minutes the Egyptian warriors and other gods fled quickly, their morale and strength nearly completely gone after the loss of Horus.

At the order of Lysander and Poseidon the Greek force went back to their base after a hard day's fight. Zeus's division fought on for another hour before their fighting came to an end. Apollo and Artemis shot arrows from the bridge Poseidon had constructed to assist his father's force in routing the Egyptians back behind the walls of Gaza.

At the end of the first true battle of the war the Greeks lost 42 Spartans, 5 of which were front line fighters, 1 demigod, a son of Nemesis, and 2 minor gods, Pallas, and Eos on the Cairo side.

On the Giza side they lost 71 mortals, 2 of which were front line fighters (part of the first row of the phalanx), no demigods, and 4 minor gods.

The Egyptians lost almost 45,000 soldiers, 30,000 on the Cairo side and 15,000 on the Giza side, 12 of which were champions (their best fighters, whom channel the power of their patron god) and almost 200 minor gods, also lost three major gods, Geb, Nut, and Horus. Neither Ra nor Apophis made an appearance though Osiris did and even fought Athena to a standstill.

Mini-Line break:

After about 2 hours of nursing their wounds the Greeks, mortals, and immortals all met around the pyre that night. Burned the bodies of the dead and conversed about the battle.

"You were right Perseus, our warriors are worth many of theirs, our gods are better than theirs, our demigods are better than their champions. I believe you now, we will win this war." Lysander concluded to his City-State's patron god, Perseus.

"Yes, yes we will. I believe that Athena has a pretty nasty grudge against that Osiris, the Egyptian God of the Dead now. He won't be long for this world. Father will eventually kill Ra with Athena's help and I will probably help Poseidon send Apophis back to Tartarus. They've already lost three of their greatest fighters, Horus, Nut, and Geb. The Egyptian Pantheon is not going to survive much longer." Perseus concluded.

"I concur with my brother! The Egyptians aren't going to last much longer!" Apollo yelled jubilantly, raising a cup of _very_ dark wine. The rest of the Greeks cheered to that, raising their cups of significantly lighter wine, holding in their laughter at the very drunk Apollo.

"Easy there Apollo, don't wanna have a hangover for the battle tomorrow." Percy, assuming the role of caring older brother reminded his younger sibling, though even he struggled not to laugh.

"Come on Percy, I thought, you're the god of Intelligence and Knowledge. One square of Ambrosia cures a hangover." Apollo laughed.

"True, but you don't want to set a bad example for the troops." Percy countered humorously.

"Ugh, fine, you win. No more dark wine for me. Bring out the light wine!" Apollo accepted defeat before hyping up the soldiers again with a tale of his and Artemis' first victory against their eldest sibling... in song form of course. What else would you expect from the god of Music and Poetry.

* * *

 **AN:** _Ah, there we go. Three chapters in three days. I definitely deserve a medal for that. Like, come on._

 _So here starts the Inter-Pantheon War. In these next few chapters many relationships will develop. Perseus may just get a love interest, Apollo and Percy may grow even closer, Athena and Perseus will be spending many hours together, their rivalry may escalate. Zeus's wishes have become a reality, Perseus is fighting for him, he is mercilessly killing his enemies, Perseus is Zeus's weapon of destruction. Horus is dead, Geb is dead, Nut is dead. That leaves Ra, Apophis, Isis, Set, Nephthys, Thoth, Anubis, Sobek, Bast, Heka, and Neith. Those are the rest of the major gods who actually could stand against an Olympian for a long time. Well, Ra, Apophis, and Set could probably kill Artemis, Apollo, or Athena and Ra or Apophis have like a 50/50 chance against Perseus. Also, we've seen a few different sides of some characters and got a bit of back story for Lysander. Lysander, Aetolos, and Theokholos will all get a lot more back story in the next few chapters. Trust me, you'll love them. This war will really show the limits of Percy's strength and start the conflict between him and his father that will set off the main plot of the story. **THIS IS STILL THE INTRO! AHHHHHHHHH!** This story is gonna be long as fuck. Better strap in, cause it's about to be one hell of a ride._

 _Reviews:_

 _Guest: I love the story; however, I hope you plan to either stay away from romance or have someone besides Artemis as the love interest._

 _Answer: Weeeeeeeel, thanks bud! However I'm most certainly not staying away from romance. I love stories with Artemis as the pairing but alas, that simply wouldn't work here. I'm not sure who the final pairing will be but we'll find out! There'll probably be a pairing during the Greek-Egyptian War, then another during the happenings of the Iliad and the Odyssey. Then another at the war I won't reveal yet. And then ANOTHER who will be the final pairing during the rest of the story, the main story. Everything up to that war I won't reveal yet is the intro, backstory lol._

 _Fairy Tail's She-Devil: Love the originality in the story! Very well thought out and I look forward for more. What is the pairing in this story though? Just curios on how you establish that_

 _Answer: Thank you Fairy (watch as I stretch out these review answers to reach my personal word requirement of 5250 words laugh my ass of... see I even spelled "lmao" out.) Also, there'll be many a love interest. Percy's gonna get around through his life. The idea of Percy only having one girlfriend throughout an entire series is patently insane in my opinion. If you're fighting monsters and especially if you're a god or even a demigod where half your genes are from a genetically perfect being and you still got no game... that's just frankly sad. No one can fight and kill monsters all year yet still not be jacked, and if you're in good physical condition like a demigod would be Percy would have had a few girlfriends during school years, he wouldn't have just been "waiting" for Rick. Sorry bout the mini rant but yeah, many love interests before we get to the main pairing. Also, many a mortal will sire his demigod children, which will be an important thing in the Trojan war... wink wink, nudge nudge._

 _Sithdoom: I HAZ BESTEST GRAMMUR NOONE HAZ BESTER GRAMMUR THEN MUH_

 _Answer: ...correct._

 _Mydrums27: great start, can't wait to see where this story gors_

 _Answer: Thanks, I can't wait either to be totally honest with you._

 _32: interesting.._

 _Answer: ...* ...and thank you, that's sorta what I was going for._

 _FL4MING-PHO3NIX (I hate your name by the way, it took too long to type.): this is a really good story love the plot and I've never heard anything like it keep up the good work and you know a story is special when I review because I rarely ever review unless I think a story is amazing_

 _Answer: Why thank you. Do you also never use any punctuation and barely any capitalization when you think a story is amazing? Sorry... bit of a grammar Nazi. Thank you nonetheless, I do work pretty hard on it. So your appreciation is greatly appreciation._

 _Malosi06: I really like this story. Please don't abandon. Also can't wait for the war, I hope he crushes the Egyptian gods. Go Percy._

 _Answer: Thanks, I won't. And yeah, he does._

 _Emma Chase-Hunter of Artemis: So... Erebus is talking about Apollo? Not Percy? Huh. I did not see that coming..._

 _Answer: Ah no... I honestly have no clue from what you came to that conclusion. I said that somewhere else in the Universe, in the center of a star Aether was having similar thoughts but about Apollo not Percy. Meaning that Apollo will be the Champion of Aether and Percy the Champion of Erebus. Also, Hunters of Artemis are sexist pigs, if you come anywhere near me I'll skewer you with my spear, I ain't getting castrated by some prepubescent girl who has daddy issues. ...yeah, I really don't like hunters, sorry._

 _black current13: really enjoying it great job. also is there a decided(if your doing one) pairing?_

 _Answer: Thanks. As to your second question, yes, there is._

 _son of hades1: Keep up the great work_

 _Answer: Thanks, I am._

 _Phew, finally, done. Did I make it? Did I make my word requirement? Yes! I gave pointlessly vapid answers to reviews so I could reach it and I succeeded! Victory!_

 _Word count: 5,552_


	5. Chapter Guide

Perseus: The God of the Absence of Light

Story Guide:

So I have a plot sheet next to me right now... it's complicated as fuck.

Due to this revelation I have come to I will be giving you a breakdown of what the story is going to look like so that you're not utterly confused... I hate authors make great stories but make them too complicated to really understand what's going on. Then I usually just stop reading it.

Spoiler Alert... if you don't like any spoilers at all then don't read on. I just feel like for someone reading this story blindly (figuratively, not literally... obviously) they could get very confused so I made a little chapter guide to help you understand where you are in the story as you read. You're welcome.

So, this story consists of the following.

Prelude: chapters 1 and 2... in there I'm just getting Perseus's birth and life as a child out of the way. Also introduce the start of the first war, much like The Lightning Thief introduced the war with Kronos.

Chapters 3-...I honestly have no fucking clue In these chapters I'll be covering the First Inter-Pantheon War between the Greeks and the Egyptians. Perseus will mature greatly as both a warrior and as person. Over the next few chapters of this you'll be gaining better knowledge on the inner workings of Percy's mind and his personality, which will change with his experiences over time. This will provide the base for his personality though. You will also see him experience his first love. She will help break him out of his sort of "goody two shoes" act as a god. He hasn't had a tryst with a single mortal yet, and he's like 20 something already. She'll help him develop into more of a man as the war goes on and he gains a more hardened demeanor... the rest you'll have to read to find out.

After the above war but before the Trojan War: These chapters will be Percy's involvement in the Quest for the Golden Fleece and Hercules' labors. Will be followed by the Gigantomachy. This will be a time where Perseus's fatal flaw is exposed and he'll have to find a way to conquer it or die trying... hint, he won't die, that would be a mad shitty ending for this story Ahahahaha... maybe I should just do that to troll y'all. Perhaps.

After the Gigantomachy will be the Trojan War will be a few chapters that go in depth as to what Perseus's life on Olympus is like... it will culminate with the beginning of the third and final war of the time _before_ Perseus Jackson is born... or, well, the name I'll give that character in the "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" era. Yes, there will be a Son of Poseidon who's mad selfless, really powerful, and a great swordfighter... much like the Percy Jackson made by Rick Riordan.

Word count: 521


End file.
